wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler (Wolf 2)
Adolf Hitler is a character who appears in paintings in Wolfenstein 2 (Wolfenstein 2009), but is not mentioned directly. He is said to have been killed in Kodename: Wolfenstein in related videos, set before the game. Background Hitler had plans to use the Spear of Destiny to conquer the world. But it was stopped by William J. Blazkowicz (Wolf2) who defeated his guardian the Angel of Death, and regained the Spear. Hitler was thought dead following the defeat and destruction of Operation: Eisenfaust. His mighty fall at Schloss Hollenhammer, where Blazkowicz killed him... The Allied believed the war was over. It was however a Pyrrhic victory. Needing a new leader, the Nazis used rituals to resurrect Heinrich the First in order to rule the New Reich (as some called the Fourth Reich). Though again Blazkowicz got in their way stopping their plans. Leaving the Central Command in control, which left Wilhelm Strasse (Classic) with more power. The losses caused Nazis to lose territory which they had to reoccupy again such as Isenstadt. Images of Hitler continued to be seen in Nazi occupied territory (including paintings and photos). Behind the scenes In this game's timeline which is set in 1945 or later (which in itself is a partial reboot). There is a date giving 44 in the past tense (according to blue prints B.J. finds, the Atomic Corps were formed back in 1944), and the date 1947 appears on a map (other documents appear to be signed 1945 or 1946). The war ended perhaps around the same time it did in History (or as early as February, 1945, as that is the date was given Wolfenstein 3D Classic which contains some connections to the OSA series). According to connected Graphic Novels at the time of Wolf2, the Fuhrer is dead (having been killed in Wolfenstein 3D, the exact date for that game unknown, but might relate to the February, 1945 date given in Wolfenstein 3D Classic), but the Third Reich rises again under an organization calling itself the Fourth Reich (or at least would call itself the Fourth Reich following the events of the destruction of the SS Tirpitz or some point shortly before). Shortly before B.J. destroyed the S.S. Tirpitz, during his attempt to stop Operation Eisenfaust, he had fought Hitler apparently at Schloss Hollenhammer, shooting him in the chest wounding him, and leaving him for dead. The major defeat would seemingly be the beginning of the end of the war. Furthermore the comics may suggest that Return to Castle Wolfenstein occurred after Wolfenstein 3D, in which the plans to resurrect Heinrich I was to create a new leader, as Hitler was thought to be dead at the time (another change from the previous timeline in which Fuhrer was still alive in RTCW). Later, Anton Kriege learned of Hitler's plans, and the Spear of Destiny, after looking into BG's past and learning of his missions with the Office of Secret Actions. Central Command still exists in Berlin, but it appears to have noticeably been weakened by the actions of the Allies and groups such as the Kraisau circle, to the point that the Third Reich (or its successors the Fourth Reich) are forced to try to battle and reconquer sections of its own country in Germany. They had just captured Isenstadt a few months before the game. While Hitler's paintings still occupy positions of prominence in offices, manors, and/or old propaganda posters, and newspaper/clippings. There is little mention of him, and never by any individuals. Himmler appears to be in charge (of at least the SS Paranormal Division) in Berlin, and Wilhelm Strasse appears to be both an individual in charge of "High Command/Central Command" (according to documents obtained during the Castle, Airfield and off his Zeppelin) as well as the true mastermind behind Operation Nachtsonne (which he oversaw from the Castle, and left Zetta to do most of the dirty work). With many believing Zetta was in charge, despite being Strasse's underling, there were rumors that Strasse was brought in by Central Command as Zetta's replacement. Strasse did not have a picture of Hitler in his castle, but rather a rather ostentatious painting of himself (he was at least very egotistical) along with documents possibly linking him higher up into Berlin's Central Command, to suggest he may have more or less taken over the Third Reich in Hitler's place with Heinrich Himmler. Another difference in this timeline c. 1945 is that it appears that D-Day landings of June 6, 1944 never happened, and Allies are struggling against the resurgent Nazi forces (London is left dangerous vulnerable to missiles (with no apparent air defenses), leaving B.J. to have to take them out himself). It is also confirmed that B.J. thwarted the Nazi's Spear of Destiny plans (though its unclear if this was a direct reference to original Spear of Destiny game, or possibly even to the Wolfenstein RPG that came out a year before). Category:Axis